


Achieving Happiness

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Transmale, Trigger warning: transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is from Texas. His father treated him poorly after coming out of the closet, and his brother Dylan saved the day. Trigger warning: Transphobia, misgendering, (possible) self-harm, (possible) mental health issues, and abuse. If any of these topics trigger you to any extent, please take warning, or do not read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dave frowned out the window, the bright light of the setting sun burning his sensitive eyes. His older brother, whom was slowly becoming more of a father by this point, glanced at him through the rearview mirror.

"What?" He asked in his deep Texan voice.

"You know what, asshole," Dave snapped, switching his gaze to his older brother's reflection. "You fucking lost my shades at the rest stop. Now, thanks to that, my head is fucking pounding and my eyes are burning." He rubbed at his now watering scarlet eyes. 

"You'll be fine. I'll get you a better pair when we get into town." Dylan muttered as he turned onto the exit ramp to Spokane Washington.

They ate silently on the living room floor of their new apartment that night, the air smelled like Chinese food and mothballs. Boxes littered the apartment, and a pile of blankets and pillows showed where Dave would be sleeping that night.

It was Dylan who broke the silence. "You know, people around here are a lot more accepting... Than... You know..." 

"You can say his name. Better yet, why don't we call him by who he is to us? Dad. 'They are more accepting then Dad'." Dave looked at his older brother through the protective tint of his new sunglasses. His bro never failed him. "You can mention him. Just-" he sighed, "Just not what he did." 

Dylan nodded, and gazed down at his chicken and rice. "You should head to bed pretty soon, you need to get up early for school." Dave nodded in agreement and put his plate down. After saying his goodnights, he walked to his room and closed the door; after making the "bed" seem more comfortable, he took off his binder and went to sleep.


	2. A little Author's note...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's one in the morning... Oops.

I don't really know when I will, or if, I will update this soon, or even at all. I started this story out of inspiration from friends I hardly get to see anymore, and I kind of stopped being inspired. I may get that inspiration back, who knows! :33 Until then, I thank you very much for reading, and I will try to be inspired!


End file.
